The Great God's Treasure
by KaNaKiRa7325
Summary: After the war, not much has happened in camp. Aside from a few weird dreams, Nico was living a fairly normal demigod life. But something goes wrong at somepoint. A quest suddenly arrives from Mt. Olympus and it has Nico's name on it. Please R&R!


**A/N: Yo! This story is set two years after The Last Olympian, so that makes Percy and the others 18 or so and Nico 14. Oh! And this is all in Nico's point of view. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series; or any of Madonna's songs for that matter.**

_**Madonna Haunts My Dreams**_

_I was running as fast as I could. I had a terrible headache and I couldn't remember why or _what_ was I running from. All I know was I had to get out of there. I had nothing with me, which was odd because I usually bring my sword when I go to bizarre dark places. As far as I knew, running and rain don't mix. Sure enough, I fell on my butt. But that was not the issue here. Whatever thing that was chasing me caught up to me faster than I expected._

_What I heard was weird. The wail of that thing was like a chorus of monsters trying to sing a Madonna single. But I was too creeped out to stick around and find out if I was right or not. I got to my feet and blindly ran forward. Hey, it's better than to come up close and personal with a tone-deaf Godzilla._

_As I ran forward, I could hear the echoing footsteps of the creature that I was running from. My headache got worse and I couldn't think right. Fear was also gaining up on me now and I felt that something was grabbing my feet._

_I tripped the second time._

'_What the-'_

_I couldn't finish my thought because that time around, I landed flat on my face. I started to panic. I wanted to stand up, but my body didn't follow. The creature was gaining on me and I was lying there, like a sitting duck soaked in the rain. I tried to stand up again, using up all the remaining energy in my body. Then I ran. I stammered a lot of times but that was least of my problems. I slammed into something. I prayed to the gods that it was a door to a way out of here, because if it wasn't, I was like an oversized happy meal right then and there._

_I looked for any sign of anything that could open the door. My left hand stumbled upon what seemed to be a door handle. I desperately turned it to one side; the door opening right before me. I was sort of relieved that the door was not locked and I was sure I was going get out of there._

_Boy was I wrong._

_At the other side of the door was a room which was illuminated by the moon. There was a person standing in my way. His blue-green eyes were like daggers, staring at me. He had a sword in his hand, and he swung it at my direction._

I woke up in a jolt. I sat upright, my body was all sweaty. It wasn't the first time I had that disturbing dream, but every time I have it, I still wake up like somebody threw cold water to my face. I looked outside my window, it was still dark but the sun was slowly coming to the horizon. I got out of bed, grabbed a clean shirt and my towel and got out of my cabin. Since I was not gonna be able to sleep, I decided to hit the showers.

There were advantages on having those nightmares. I don't have to wait in line for the Aphrodite dudes to finish bathing. On my opinion, they're worse than the girls are. I mean, how long does it take for a guy to bathe?

When I was done, I went back to my cabin, returned my stuff and headed to some random tree. From where I sat, I could see some of the Apollo kids come out of their cabins. I guess they were early risers, their father being the sun god and all.

"You're up early." Someone said behind me. It was Percy.

"Oh, hey Percy. You're up early too you know." Percy was my one of my friends here, not that I have a lot. I'm not really that close to Annabeth. We say hi occasionally, but that was it. Grover was up north doing something. They did treat me like a hero after the war against Kronos but I guess I'm an alone type of guy.

"Well, needed to give Mrs. O'Leary a bath and I gotta tell you, it wasn't easy. So, what's up?"

"Nothing much."

"Ah."

Then there was silence between us.

"Great conversation we're having today." I finally said.

He laughed. "Yeah, I guess."

"So, what are we doing today?"

He thought for a moment. "I think we have archery in the morning and sword training in the afternoon, then sing-a-longs before we go to bed."

I was still groggy back then so all I heard from Percy was 'cherry and red raisins'. I must've been hungry too. I was going to find out sooner or later anyway so I just ignored it.

When I came to my table at breakfast, I noticed that something was up. It was like something was bothering the whole camp. And based from experience, this was something serious. I turned to Annabeth but she was busy talking to her siblings. Then I looked at Percy but he was busy staring at Annabeth. Jeez. I guess I was just going to find out myself.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Short, I know. But this is only the prologue! Please review and tell me what you think of it. :D**


End file.
